Blind
by zanessarobsten4ever
Summary: For XxSimplyAlicexX's challenge. "You must be blind if you can't see, you'll miss me til' the day you die."-Ke ha. "I remember the day we met..." Chad recalled as he sat in his hospital bed with his wife by his side. All he could do now was reminisce.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the song to the characters. Just the plot. This is for your so katie's song lyric challenge.**

"I remember the first day we met. You were in a fat suit for some lunch lady sketch and I was my handsome self as always. I couldn't help but think that this girl was strange yet undeniably different. If she could walk around Condor Studios in an ugly lunch lady costume then she was worthy of my attention. I remember thinking that day that I wanted to get to know you. I remember thinking the minute we met that you and I were going to be great friends."

"You are such a liar! You thought I was a freak dressed up in that thing." Sonny laughed at her husband's tryst at sucking up.

"I still thought you were different. That should count for something." Chad smirked.

"It counts for a slap on the arm." Sonny said while listening to her own comeback.

"Ouch!" Chad feigned the pain.

Sonny smiled at her husband as he sat up in the bed he was currently laying in. She was just grateful he was alive. About five years ago Chad went to the doctors for what both, Sonny and Chad thought was the flu. Only the doctor thought something different and well, he was the one who turned out to be right. It was something else, something way off than just the flu.

Five years ago, Chad was diagnosed with stomach cancer. The doctors weren't sure yet just how dangerous it was, they weren't sure if it was so serious it would kill him. For the last five years there had been many doctor's appointments, but not many disappointments… until yesterday.

Yesterday Sonny had found Chad lying next to the toilet groaning in pain. She thought he had a hangover after the party they had went to the night before, but then she noticed he had been throwing up blood. She quickly grabbed their two kids, Ben and Chloe, and they took off for the hospital. It turns out that after being cancer free for only two years, the cancer had returned.

Chad had gone through chemotherapy the first time and ended up fighting off the cancer. Dr. Williams, Chad's doctor throughout the whole thing, said Chad was very lucky that the cancer went away. He always said it could return at any time, but they figured it would be in like ten years, not two.

Chad had been in the hospital now for almost two days and the doctors were trying everything they could to locate exactly where the cancer was now. Only this time, it was worse, way worse. They knew it had spread, they just had yet to find where.

"How are you feeling?" Sonny asked for about the fifth time in just one hour.

"I'm fine Sonny. Just like I was five minutes ago."

"My mom's bringing the kids soon. School is about over."

"They shouldn't have to see me like this." Chad said, looking down at the IV that was plugged into his arm. He never liked showing his vulnerable side, but with Sonny he had no choice. He hated being weak and he hated when people saw him in pain.

_~*Flashback- December 5__th__, 2013*~_

_Sonny and Chad had been on a break for the last three months. They were having some issues with honesty and trust and decided to just take a break. Of course, those three months since the break had been instigated had been pure torture. They had to see each other every day since they worked at the same studio. They never had time to actually think, until one day Chad never showed up for work. It was so unlike him to just not show up without any contact with anyone. A week had gone by and still no Chad. It was said that Chad Dylan Cooper had gone missing. No one, not even Mr. Condor, had heard anything from the young heartthrob. But then the real news broke out to the media. Matthew Cooper, brother of Chad Dylan Cooper, had committed suicide. The funeral was on the same day the news came out, December 5__th__, 2013._

_ Sonny knew just where to find Chad and she planned on doing exactly that._

_ As Sonny made her way to the cemetery she knew Chad would be at, she found herself nervous. She hadn't spoken to the boy she was still in love with for three months. She had no idea what to say to him or even if he would be happy to see her. She didn't know if he still even loved her. But then she saw him. She saw him sitting against a tree looking out at the small pond that was put in the cemetery to make it look nicer. All her worries, all her nervousness quickly vanished as she approached him, hesitantly._

_ "Chad, oh, Chad." Sonny sympathized as she sat down next to him. He didn't move as Sonny put a hand on his own. He just sat there and stared out at the water. Sonny looked out with him as she grasped his hand in a tighter hold. "I'm here, you know. If you need anything."_

_ Chad just nodded. His suit jacket was all wrinkled along with the pants. He had unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt and loosened his tie. His hair was blowing in every direction due to the strong wind on this December day. His face held tear stains and his normally bright blue eyes were a dull gray. He looked like a mess, he was a mess._

_ The two had just sat there for the next two hours. The sun was beginning to set and it was getting pretty cold. "We should go. It's getting late." Chad finally spoke. He stood up and put his hand out for Sonny to use to help her up. She smiled gratefully, but didn't let go of it once both of them were standing. "You sure? We don't have to. I have nowhere to be."_

_ "No, I need to leave." Chad looked away from the graves and the new one that held his brother for the first time that day._

_ "Well, let me give you a ride home. You seem to have no car here." Sonny offered._

_ Once the two were safely in the car, Sonny sped off to Chad's apartment. Once there, she got out with him to say goodbye. "Thanks for the ride."_

_ "No problem." Sonny smiled._

_ "And for, you know, sitting with me." _

_ "Of course."_

_ Chad turned to leave, but quickly spun back around to face her. "I'm sorry. About us. I never wanted to hurt you."_

_ "That's not important right now."_

_ "But it is. Because I need you, because I… I still love you." Chad confessed, truthfully._

_ "And I'll always be here." Sonny grinned at him, following him into his home._

_~*End Flashback*~_

"Daddy!" A little girl cried out as she ran to him

"Chloe!" Chad beamed with just as much enthusiasm. Chloe was five years old and a spitting image of her mother. She had dark brown hair with deep chocolate brown eyes. She was a ball of energy and couldn't hurt a fly. She was Chad's precious baby girl. She was a complete and utter daddy's girl.

Ben, on the other hand, looked exactly like his father. He was nine with shining blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was already pretty tall and his ego was gradually growing. His only difference was that he was obsessed with sports, which Chad was insanely glad for. He didn't want his kids to go into acting just because their parents were.

"Daddy, momma said you have to sleep here again tonight." Chloe pouted.

"Not for much longer Chlo." He then lowered his voice to a whisper. "Don't tell Mommy, but Daddy's breaking out of here."

"Yay!" Chloe cheered.

Sonny rolled her eyes, knowing Chad just didn't want to worry the kids. And who knows, maybe it won't be for much longer, maybe he will get to go home soon.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, we have the scan results back." Dr. Williams said as he entered the hospital room. "Maybe the kids should grab something to eat."

Sonny knew what this meant. Dr. Williams always said something about getting the kids out of the room when there was bad news. It was his way of telling them that they should be alone. "Kids, go wait out in the hall okay? Grandma and Grandpa are out there." Sonny ushered them out as she shut the door after them. Once that was done she went to Chad's side and griped his hand tightly.

"It's bad." Chad whispered.

"I hate to have to say it, but yes. The cancer has infiltrated your lungs. This has caused the coughing. It's also hit your intestines, hence why you threw up the blood." He informed them.

"It's going to kill me." Chad stated.

"We have some things we could try."

Chad shook his head. "I'm not going through chemo again when it's not going to do anything. If the cancer's in my lungs, it will soon be in my heart. It's going to kill me."

"Chad…" Sonny tried.

"I know this is hard Sonny, but we knew this day would come. We knew it would kill me one day." Chad squeezed her hand.

"No! We'll try everything, anything! You're not quitting on me!" Sonny cried.

"It's not going to work."

"Don't say that! You don't know that!"

"Sonny…" Chad trailed off. "How long?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long do I have?" Chad turned to the man who has saved his life on more than one occasion.

"Three months at a max." Dr. Williams solemnly said. He had been by Chad's side for five years. He had thought of him as a friend. He thought of Sonny as a friend. He hated having to tell them this fateful news. He hated having to see his friend die. He knew you weren't supposed to get close with patients, but five years is a long time to be treating the same person.

Chad just sat frozen. He could hear Sonny's sobs but he couldn't move. He expected six months, maybe a year. But three months! It was too soon. Chad wanted to see Ben turn ten and Chloe graduate kindergarten, but three months wasn't enough time. Three months was nothing!

"I'm so sorry Chad, but there are some options." Dr. Williams reassured.

"But if they don't work, then I won't even have three months."

"You have to try."

"I'm not going to risk it if this is going to kill me no matter what. I want to last these next three months." Chad demanded.

Sonny just sat silent. She knew there was no way to change Chad's mind. He wasn't going to go through chemo or radiation again. He wasn't going to let himself be carved out like a jack-o-lantern. He made his choice. Sonny knew there was no way of changing his mind. He chose to suffer through it and hopefully live to last three months.

_~*One month later*~_

Chad was just now going back to the hospital. He had been out of it for three weeks and everything had been fine. But his morning when he woke up, he found that he couldn't move. His body would just not get up. So, Sonny quickly got the kids up and got them ready for school and out the door as she dialed 911. They were there about fifteen minutes later and now Sonny was sitting in the waiting room with Chad's mom.

Dr. Williams had taken Chad straight to surgery to see what happened. Sonny called Mrs. Cooper as soon as she calmed herself down. They had been there for two hours, not even sure the man they both loved was alive.

Sonny was still in shock. She knew the end was coming. She wasn't the only one who felt it. Ben and Chloe never wanted to leave Chad's sight. It was hard to simply get them to school. Sonny didn't know what she was going to do. Chad's clock was ticking and she wasn't ready for it. She wanted more time. She _needed_ more time. Three months was hardly enough time and who knew if he would even last that long. Sonny felt sick just thinking about it. She didn't want Chad to die.

"Dear," Mrs. Cooper squeezed her daughter in-laws hand. "He'll survive this one."

Sonny blinked back the tears. "But what about the next one and the next?"

"We've known our time with Chad will be short, but what more can we do? He's dying whether we like it or not. And no, it's not fair, but Chad would want us to cherish these next few weeks, not wallow in what we know is coming." Cindy reassured the girl she's come to think of as her own.

"You're right. I remember the day we found out he was sick. He never once looked like he would give up…"

_~*Flashback- March 20__th__, 2025*~_

_Chad had been throwing up a lot in the last two days, so Sonny figured it was time to go to the doctors. She knew he hated it, but there wasn't much of a choice. She figured it was the stomach flu, so they would need to get some antibiotics to help it go away. Chad needed to be up and at em' since Sonny wouldn't be able to be on her feet for much longer. Soon she was going to be showing, and well, she needed to get her rest if she wanted a healthy baby. _

_Ben was four and it seemed that germs were attracted to him. Sonny called Tawni and asked if she could watch him for a while, while Chad and she went to see the doctor. She, of course, said yes and was over at the Cooper residence ten minutes later, she only lived about three blocks away. After telling Sonny to be careful, she was pregnant after all, she didn't need to be getting sick anytime soon, the married couple went on their way._

_Once arriving at the doctor's office, they were quickly sent to the hospital. Apparently the small practice they attended couldn't tell them what Chad's so called 'stomach flu' was._

_At the hospital Chad was send immediately into a room with an X-ray machine. After the scans were done, Dr. Williams, a doctor they had no idea would change their lives, sent Chad to where his wife was. He walked into the room and found Sonny nervously pacing around the small room. Sonny approached him right away, engulfing him in a hug telling him just how much she loved him._

"_The scans aren't ready yet."Chad told her what she had been waiting to hear._

"_I'm sure they do this with everyone." Sonny tried to reassure him._

_Chad nodded in response, knowing that they only did this with serious cases. He knew she was just trying to get him to relax and even if it wasn't working, he still appreciated it. Sonny was trying and that was all that mattered to him._

_About ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Dr. Williams appeared in the doorway with a few other doctors right behind him, intern, Chad assumed. "You're results are back, Mr. Cooper."_

"_And?" Chad nervously asked. Sonny and Chad both were standing now, holding hands, as they waited for the news that would change their lives permanently. _

"_It's not the flu." Dr. Williams started. _

"_Oh, god." Sonny whispered, her eyes closed briefly in worry, but she quickly composed herself._

_Dr. Williams continue after that, "Mr. Cooper-."_

"_Chad." Chad interrupted him. "I have a feeling that we're going to see a lot of each other, so call me Chad, please."_

"_Okay, Chad. You have stomach cancer. All we know right now is that it's not very serious. The tumor is in between your stomach and pancreas and shouldn't be too hard to extract. Of course, some radiation might have to be done, but it shouldn't be too much."_

"_Stomach cancer?" Chad questioned, bewildered at the thought._

_The doctor continued to talk about the cancer, but Sonny wasn't listening. All she could think about was the fact that her husband of six years has stomach cancer. And that scared her beyond belief, but Chad looked calm, he looked hopeful. Sonny knew he just wanted to live to see their son grow up. He just wanted a chance, a chance to grow old._

"_I'll fight it, Doc. I'll do whatever it takes." Chad sternly told the man who would later become a practical best friend. He had determination in his voice, an emotion Sonny hoped would never fade. She was sure Chad could overcome this and Sonny was sure she would be there, by his side, every step of the way._

"He's out of surgery now. You may go see him." A nurse informed Sonny and Mrs. Cooper. They were the only two there today. Sonny didn't want to worry anyone, but she mostly wanted this time to talk with Chad. She needed to know that he was still fighting for that chance.

Mrs. Cooper entered first. Sonny didn't go in right away for she wanted to give the mother and son a moment alone. After about ten minutes, Sonny walked into the room. You could tell she had been crying for her eyes were red and still watery. This was all so hard for her to comprehend.

"Sonny." Chad called out to her, stretching out his hand for her to take as she sat down next to him.

"I'll let you two have a minute. There's some calls to make." Cindy quickly left, closing the door on her way out.

Sonny slowly sat down at the edge of the bed, not wanting to stir anything. "Sonny," Chad paused, catching his breath. "Come here." He pointed to the spot right next to him. He had scooted over to make room for her to lie down in his arms.

"I-I don't-."

"You won't hurt me, I promise." Chad reassured her. He smiled a real, true smile for her to show her he would be fine for tonight.

Sonny's eyes welled up with tears as she moved closer to him. She didn't know if she would ever see that sweet, loving smile again and it made her sick to think that. She knew this could be one of the last times she was held by him. He would be too weak pretty soon. As she snuggled closer to him, she felt him pull her to him even more. She stuffed her face into his chest and finally let the tears spill. It was just too much. She couldn't help herself but think these thoughts and she hated that. She just wished her life could go back to the way it was before the cancer came along. She just wished everything could be like it was on their wedding night, or the night that started it all… the night Chad finally proposed.

_*~Flashback- October 15__th__, 2018~*_

"You look absolutely stunning." Chad informed Sonny as he opened her car door. She replied with a brief smile and a 'thank you' before she stepped into his black Audi. The two were going out for a nice dinner together to celebrate the ending of their two shows. _Mackenzie Falls_ was in their final season and _So Random_ had ending only three months prior.

Sonny and Chad had been dating for four years just about. They were both twenty three now and seeing as Sonny's birthday was just a few weeks before. They had had a rough start, but were now as happy as they possibly could be.

Sonny never thought she and Chad would last, but now that they were together four years later, she couldn't be more thrilled. She couldn't picture herself with anyone else, nor did she want to. She had never felt this safe before… this loved. She's found herself constantly being overwhelmed about how perfect Chad can be. She finds herself admiring everything about him. And the fact that Chad felt the same way just made it all even better.

Chad Dylan Cooper never imagined his life like this. He always thought he would have one girlfriend after the other. He never even considered settling down, it just seemed so farfetched. But here he was sitting in his car with his girlfriend of four years, so nervous he was actually scared. No, Chad was terrified that this evening would be the worst day of his life.

He never thought Sonny and he would be together this long, but they were and he couldn't be happier. He never expected himself to want to get married, especially to someone like Sonny Munroe, who was so different compared to the girl Chad had previously been with. But that's just why he wants to marry her. She's so special, a rare type, and Chad just wants her to be his forever. He doesn't care that he's as whipped as is possible, all he cares about his making Sonny Munroe his wife.

As Sonny looked over at him and grabbed his hand, Chad glanced at her in amazement. He had never seen anyone look more gorgeous in all his life. He felt love just rush through all his body. At the sight of her, in all her glory, smiling at him as bright as the sun, he felt the nerves disappear. "You're beautiful." Chad said to her once she tightened her gripe on him. Sonny's beam grew even more as she leaned over to peck Chad on the cheek.

"That's all I get?" Chad whined.

"For now…" Sonny wiggled her eyebrows seductively.

"Don't tease me like that, Munroe." Chad decided to keep up the five year old façade and resorted to pouting.

"You know me so well, Cooper." Sonny winked at him as they pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

After their romantic dinner at Sonny's favorite restaurant, Chad led Sonny to a small park just a few blocks from the restaurant. He knew paparazzi were following them, but surprisingly, it didn't bother him tonight. All he could see and think about was the girl whose hand was in his as they were walking.

Chad, feeling the nerves begin to fuel once again, led them quickly to the lighted gazebo up ahead. He saw the strange looks Sonny shot him, but that was the last thing on his mind. Finally, once they were sitting in the gazebo, Sonny spoke up. "Chad, are you okay? You've been acting weird all night?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm cool." Chad lied, but decided to add. "Do you want to dance?"

"Here?" Sonny stared up at him in shock. Chad simply nodded, taking her hand in his and standing her up right. As the song was playing, Chad was wishing it would end. He needed to ask Sonny and he needed to ask her now.

The last chords came to a close and Chad kept Sonny's hand in one of his before starting his speech he practiced for so long. Sonny noted his nerves, but the way his eyes were shining, she ignored them. "Sonny…" Chad began. "I never thought that this would have worked out. I never pictured this as my life. But now that it is, I wouldn't want it any other way. When I'm with you, I never want it to end and when we're apart, I find myself constantly missing you. You are the most important thing in my life and I wouldn't have it any other way. SO, Sonny Munroe…" Chad took his hand out from hers and slipped it into his pant pocket slyly as Sonny searched his eyes. He pulled out the black velvet box very slowly and carefully before continuing. "Will you marry me?"

Sonny gasped and glanced down, not believing what she just heard. She looked back up at Chad, who was smiling like an idiot and then back at the sparkling ring. She felt tears well up in her eyes at how perfect this night had been. Chad had made this the best date ever, the best _night_ ever. "Yes…" Sonny whispered, barely audible. "Yes, of course!" Sonny cried as Chad slipped the ring on her finger. She felt him put his arms around her and felt herself spinning. She looked up at Chad and saw him grinning down at her. "I love you." He whispered and she crashed her lips onto his, not wanting another word.

The next month flew by without a hitch. Chad didn't have to go to the hospital except for his weekly checkups. It seemed like things were really looking up. Chad seemed to be getting better even if it wasn't possible. But the third month was approaching fast and Chad was slowly getting worse. Sonny could see it when he was walking or lifting something, he was getting weaker. And Sonny was so terrified of what that meant. She knew she had to start preparing herself, but she just couldn't. It was far too painful to even consider, until she stepped foot in her house and saw Chad lying on the floor unconscious.

"How is he?" Tawni asked as soon as she, Nico, Grady, and Portlyn were all in the waiting room.

Sonny couldn't answer them. She just looked behind her at her kids who were coloring with her mother. She felt a hot tear run down her face at the sight. "Oh, Sonny!" Tawni cried as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. "I can't believe this. It's all so fast. He was getting better!"

"Apparently not. He was actually getting worse; it was just showing in a different way."

"Sonny…" Nico started, but realized there was nothing he could say to help.

"Mrs. Cooper?" An intern called from the waiting room's doors.

"Where's Dr. Williams?" Sonny asked the young intern.

"He's with your husband." The girl replied professionally.

"Get him." Sonny demanded.

"I'm sorry but he-."

"Get him." Sonny hissed, not meaning to sound rude, but all of this was finally getting to her.

"Right away." The young lady muttered before she was gone.

Sonny knew it was bad. Why else would Dr. Williams stay with Chad? Why else would the girl just call Sonny over? She couldn't do this now. She wasn't ready to say goodbye. Her three months weren't up yet.

"Sonny, you wanted me?" Dr. Williams said, showing himself.

"It's bad?" Sonny questioned, already knowing what he was going to say.

"You should prepare yourselves." He confirmed.

"Oh my god." Sonny sobbed. She quickly felt her knees give out, as the tears rushed down her face. She felt Dr. Williams follow her down, whispering soft words to her. She felt Cindy and her mom engulf her in a hug. She knew they all were there, it was she who wasn't.

It was Sonny herself, who was gone. She felt herself peel from her body and disappear into the darkness. She felt her crash and burn on the inside. But she couldn't move. Chad was going to die and fast. It wasn't a question anymore, it was a fact. A fact that Sonny herself was not strong enough to handle.

As Sonny walked into Chad's hospital room she knew this would be the last time she saw him, she just knew. She could tell that Chad felt it too. She saw water fill up her vision, but she wouldn't let herself cry, she didn't want her last hours with her husband to be filled with sorrowness. She wanted them to be memories.

Dr. Williams let everyone come into the room since Chad's time bomb was ticking faster and faster. So, the room was filled with people. Sonny, Ben and Chloe were all sitting on different sections of the bed that Chad was on. Chad's parents and Mrs. Munroe were sitting in chairs right by the bed. Tawni, Nico, Grady, Portlyn, Chastity, and Devon were all in the room also. In a way it felt like a goodbye party. Everyone knew this was it, so they just tried to make the best of it.

But it was starting to get late and most had to leave. Only Sonny and the kids were allowed to stay with Chad for the night. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, along with Mrs. Munroe, were in the hotel across the street awaiting any word on Chad's status. They noticed the paparazzi outside the hospital had doubled and were anticipating the news on Chad. It was like everyone knew Chad was going to pass.

Ben and Chloe were knocked out on the sofa by all the events that occurred this day. Sonny planted a kiss on their forehead and went back to Chad's side. "Do you need anything?"

"Just sit still." Chad ordered her.

"Do you need anything?" Sonny repeated.

"Yes! You, okay? I just want my wife."

"I'm here." Sonny whispered.

"But you're not being my Sonny." Chad told her, upset that she was hiding from him. "Son, it's me. I'm still me. I will always be here."

"I know that. I just-." Sonny sighed and stopped talking, not knowing what to say.

"I know it sucks, but let's just enjoy these last hours together. Please, just stop treating me like a stranger. I don't want you to regret anything."

"I would never regret this."

"You sure? If you had married any other guy we wouldn't be here." Chad felt guilty about all of this. He felt guilty for leaving her.

"I don't regret my life with you. I will never regret my life with you. You brought me everything I could have ever wanted. You make me so happy that any other guy can't even be compared."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I have never been happier." Sonny informed him.

"Then please, act like Sonny." Chad begged her, his voice growing quieter by the second.

Sonny sat on the bed and Chad used all his strength to sit up and pull her against him. "This… isn't fair to you… I know. And I… hate that it has come to this. I hate… knowing that I'm… leaving you." Chad panted due to his extensive moment.

"I just don't know how to live without you. I don't think that I can." Sonny admitted.

"You'll be fine. I have complete faith in you, Sonny. The kids will grow up to be smart, funny and extremely good looking." Chad coughed, as Sonny laughed at his joke. "You'll be great."

"But you won't be there." Sonny felt the tears well up again.

"I'll always be there with you. Every day and every night."

"I'm going to miss you so much." Sonny cried, not being able to contain it anymore.

"I'll miss you too. But Sonny…" Chad paused, as Sonny looked up to him. "I want you to know, you can move on. I want you to be happy with whoever that may be. I want you to have someone you can lean on and who will be there for you. I want you to fall in love again and have it last this time. I want you to grow old and not alone. I want the kids to have a father."

"_You_ are their father. No man will ever or can ever change that." Sonny sternly told him, not wanting to hear another word.

"I just want you to be able to have someone, everyday, at all times." Chad pleaded.

"I love you, only you." Sonny sobbed as she cradled his cheek with her hand. She searched his eyes as deep as she could only to see love and adoration… and the truth.

"But there are other guys out there." Chad tried to persuade her to change her mind.

"But none of them are you." Sonny whispered still staring intently into his now dull gray eyes.

"I'll always love you."

"I know. I will always love you too. You must be blind if you can't see, you'll miss me til' the day you die."

Chad smiled sweetly and kissed Sonny on the lips with as much passion and force as he could muster. Both of them the fell asleep in each other's arms for the last time. But Sonny heard him mutter, "I'll miss you in heaven too." Before she plunged into a deep slumber.

She woke up in the morning to find her husband's body cold next to her own. And then the tears started. "You must be blind if you can't see, you'll miss me til' the day you die." Sonny repeated while clinging to Chad Dylan Cooper never wanting to let go.

**Thanks for reading. I really hoped you enjoyed this. Please review and tell me what you think! The song is Blind, by KE$HA. For your so katie's challenge. **


End file.
